The Sins Of Love
by Nova Gallaway
Summary: Now that all the pups have found love in each other, Adventure Bay thinks the pups have the perfect love story. . . But what they don't realize that the pups perfect relationships. . . May not be so perfect.
1. Like We Never Loved At All

**Hello all. . . Yep I'm back with a new series. Enjoy!**

* * *

The cockapoo looked up and smiled as the shepherd sat down next to her. "I'm glad you came, Chase" she said moving closer to him.

He gave a small smile, and raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted to meet me at midnight at your favorite place in Adventure Bay. . ." He looked around, "Now I'm here. . ." and then he focused his amber eyes on her. "What do you want?"

Skye gently placed her paw on his chest, then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you remember what today is?" She watched him think for a moment. When he shook his head, she sighed. "Two years ago today, we had our first date."

"Oh, yeah. . ." As he remembered, he gave a smile. "Everyone expected us to get together, and we did for a while." After a moment however, his smile faded slightly. "Now we both have mates, Skye."

"Oh, come on." She gave a mischievous smile. "Don't you miss me?" When the shepherd didn't answer, she continued. "I missed you. . . I saw you and Marshall coming home the other night. . . And I remembered when that was you and me coming home from a night on the town." When he said nothing, she backed away and put her front paws in the ground, and started to sing. . .

 _ **You . . . never looked so good . . . as you did last night . . . underneath the city lights.**_

 _ **There . . . walking with your friend . . . laughing at the moon . . . I swear you looked right through me.**_

 _ **But I'm still living with your goodbye. And you're just going on with your life.**_

 _ **How can you just walk on by, without one tear in your eye?**_

 _ **Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?**_

 _ **Maybe that's just your way, of dealing with the pain.**_

 _ **Forgetting everything between our rise and fall,**_

 _ **Like we never loved at all.**_

She gave a small smile because she could see the spark in the shepherds eyes again, the one that he had when they first fell in love. Skye moved closer to where the two pups were almost muzzle to muzzle. Her smile grew wider when he didn't move as she continued to sing. . .

 _ **Did you forget the magic?**_

 _ **Did you forget the passion?**_

 _ **Did you ever miss me?**_

 _ **Ever long to kiss me?**_

Just as she said the words, he pressed his lips to hers so hard against hers that she fell onto her back. He began to kiss her deeper and with more passion until her eyes rolled back in her head. In between kisses he whispered, "I've missed you too."

He kissed her a few more times, and then suddenly, Skye felt him stop and immediately get off her. "Why did you stop?" She playfully wined.

The shepherd was blushing madly, "Skye, I don't know why I did that!" He almost yelled. "Marshall is my mate not you. I love you like a sister, but that's as far as it goes. I love Marshall more than anything. . ." He felt tears spring to his eyes.

"That's not what your kiss said." The cockapoo spoke flatly.

He vigorously shook his head. "That was a mistake, I got caught up in the moment . . ." He noticed a certain look in her pink tinged brown eyes that made him angry. "If you tell Marshall about what just happened, I'll never forgive you!"

Skye narrowed her eyes. "Don't forget Chase. . ." She moved close to him again, but this time he moved the same distance away from her to keep the space between them the same. "Even though I wanted to kiss you, you ended up kissing me."

* * *

 **Please wait until I finish the story before you go off on me about being a Skye hater.**

 **Oh, and the song is 'Like We Never Loved At All' By Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.**

 **Please Review. . . without flaming.**


	2. Say Something

**Thank so much for the support for the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

'Two weeks. . . Two whole weeks. . .' That's all Marshall could think about, because that's how long it's been.

It's been two weeks since his mate stopped talking to him. Sure Chase would talk to him during missions and rescues. . . But any other time the two passed, the Dalmatian would speak. But the shepherd would look away, unable to meet Marshall's blue eyes. And before he could say anything else, the shepherd would walk away leaving the Dalmatian to wonder what he did wrong.

* * *

Chase was tossing and turning in his pup house. Unable to fall asleep, he opened his amber eyes again to look at the alarm clock next to his bed. . . But all he saw was a lump covered by a blanket. He flinched for a moment, and then he remembered he covered it up because Marshall gave it to him last Christmas, and gave a small smile.

The Dalmatian had conspired with Ryder and found an alarm clock of a German shepherd, more specifically one of Chase himself. In the past couple of years, the Paw Patrol had become quite famous. Ryder had found toys, clothes and alarm clocks all with one or more of him and the pups on them. There was even a rumor there was going to be a kids cartoon in the future.

But Chase already knew that, because at the shepherd's request, Ryder ordered a Marshall alarm clock as well. When the two pups opened the presents from each other they howled with delight at getting themselves for Christmas. It always brought him joy when he looked at it. But now, it only reminded him of his mistake.

He rolled over and had just closed his eyes again, when there was a knock at the door. He groaned, "who is it?"

"Your mate," the voice said from the other side of the door. The shepherd froze, and Marshall could sense it. "Chase please talk to me. . ." The Dalmatian sniffed, and Chase could picture tears starting to run down Marshall's muzzle. "I need you to talk to me. . . I mean, do you still love me? . . . Is this your way of telling me were through?" As he heard the Dalmatian break down further, tears started to run down his own muzzle. But he still couldn't bring himself to open the door. Then unexpectedly, the Dalmatian began to sing. . .

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you. . .**_

 _ **I'll be the one, if you want me to. . .**_

 _ **Anywhere I would follow you. . .**_

 _ **Say something I'm giving up in you.**_

The dalmatians voice was soft and vulnerable as he continued to sing. . .

 _ **Oh I. . . will stumble and fall.**_

 _ **I'm still learning to love . . . just starting to crawl.**_

 _ **And I. . . Will swallow my pride.**_

 _ **Your the one that i love. . . Are you saying goodbye?**_

Tears started to form in the corners of the shepherds amber eyes as his mate sang the chorus again with a little more strength. . .

 _ **Say something I'm giving up on you.**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I could not get to you.**_

 _ **Anywhere I. . . will still follow you.**_

 _ **Just say something I'm giving upon you.**_

There were a few moments of silence, until Marshall spoke in anger. "Fine, Chase. . . you don't want to talk to me, fine!" he almost yelled.

The shepherd started to get up and open the door, but could hear the Dalmatian running away. "I'm sorry," he whispered as a tear fell to the floor.

* * *

Ryder woke for no reason he could find. He turned to his 'Ryder' alarm clock the pups had gotten him for Christmas, and gave a small sigh. '1:00 in the morning, definitely not time to get up yet.' He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He had this unshakable feeling that something was wrong, so he got up and put his house shoes on and took the elevator downstairs.

When the doors opened to the ground floor, he broke into a run to get to the front doors. Once he unlocked them, he bent down and ran his hand softly over the sobbing pups' fur. "Marshall . . . what happened?" The pup continued to sob.

"I was about to call you Ryder," Rubble said. "I don't know exactly what happened . . . but I have a pretty good idea."

The teen nodded, "Me too." He leaned over and picked up the pup. "Come on Marshall, you can stay with me tonight.

As Ryder walked back inside, the bulldog spoke again. "Can I come to?"

Noticing something was off in the pup's voice, he looked down into Rubble's eyes. They were shining with tears, and the fur around them was damp. Sensing another one of his pups needed him, he nodded. "Sure . . . come on."

* * *

 **The song is _'Say Something'_ by Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera. . . So we know why Marshall and Chase are upset. . . But what's wrong with Rubble?**

 **Please review with your thoughts!**


	3. Do I

**Alright, let's see how Skye's doing. . .**

* * *

Rubble continued looking out at the calm sea as she sat down close to him. "Skye. . ." He spoke without emotion.

She attempted to place her head on his chest, but he moved away before she could. She stared at him, "Rubby?" The disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Don't call me that. . . Not right now." For the first time since she could remember, anger filled the bulldog's voice. "Not until I'm sure if you mean it."

She shook her head, and started to blink away tears. "Come on Rubble, you know I mean it."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do I?" He looked her straight in the eyes. "I know you meant it when you came on to Chase."

"How. . ?" Her eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?"

"I followed you because I was worried about what my mate could be doing in the middle of the night. . . Maybe I didn't need to, you were in good paws."

"Hey!" She stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "He kissed me!"

"Only after you seduced him into doing it," the bulldog spat. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to try to calm him down. It didn't work. "Forget about you and me for a moment. How could you do that to Marshall? He's like your big brother for crying out loud. . . He thinks Chase doesn't love him anymore because Chase won't talk to him. When really, Chase feels so guilty about betraying Marshall, he can barely look at his mate."

"Last night, I saw Marshall running from Chase's pup house and collapse at the doors to The Lookout." The bulldog tried unsuccessfully to swallow the lump in his throat. "He was crying so hard that," he sniffed, "he had trouble breathing." He swallowed hard again. "I started to call Ryder, but the doors opened and Ryder picked him up. He calmed Marshall down enough so he could sleep. . . Then I told Ryder everything."

She stared to say something, but he stopped her. "Don't talk. . . Just listen." She noticed tears starting to hit the ground as the fell from his bright amber eyes. "I hid my feelings for you for a long time because I knew you loved Chase. . . When he confessed his love for Marshall, I thought that maybe, just maybe I had a chance. . . Now I'm not sure."

There was silence for a few moments, then Skye finally spoke. "You're not sure you love me?"

"No, I know I love you. . ." He almost yelled. "But do you love me?"

Again, silence fell between the two pups, suddenly to her surprise, he sang. . .

 ** _Baby what are we becoming?_**

 ** _It seems like were always running._**

 ** _Going through the motions every day._**

He moved closer and looked her in the eyes as he sang. . .

 ** _I could lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you._**

 ** _It seems like you could care less either way._**

 ** _What happened to the girl I still love._**

 ** _I just want us back to the way we were before._**

As he sang the next lyrics, she felt as though he was pleading with her, and he was. . .

 ** _Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?_**

 ** _Does the sight of me wanting you drive me crazy?_**

 ** _Do I have your love, am I still enough?_**

 ** _Tell me don't I, or baby do I._**

 ** _Give you everything you ever wanted?_**

 ** _Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_**

 ** _Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_**

 ** _Baby do I?_**

He stopped for a moment. And to his surprise, she continued the song. . .

 ** _Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?_**

 ** _Does the sight of me wanting you drive me crazy?_**

 ** _Do I have your love, am I still enough?_**

 ** _Tell me don't I, or baby do I._**

 ** _Give you everything you ever wanted?_**

 ** _Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_**

 ** _Do just need to give up and get on with my life?_**

She looked deep into his eyes with tears running down her muzzle. . .

 ** _Tell me baby do I get one more try?_**

 ** _Rubble, do I?_**

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then the bulldog moved close to her and whispered in her ear. "If Marshall and Chase forgive you. . . I will."

* * *

 **The song is ' _Do I'_ by Luke Bryant. . . What do you think?**

 **Please review. . . Pretty please?**


	4. Help Me Make It Through The Night

**And now for something a little more light weight and full of friendship. . .**

* * *

The mix-breed turned to his mate and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow Zuma."

Suddenly the chocolate lab turned and pressed his lips to Rocky's, making his dark brown eyes roll back in his head. After a moment Zuma gave the mix-breed some air. "Goodnight love." He spoke softly.

"Goodnight," The mix-breed's voice was soft as well. He watched the lab walk to his pup house and close the door. Then as he closed his own door, and gave a small sigh. Normally they would have spent the night together, but it had been a long day for the lab. And thought Rocky didn't like spending the night alone; he was also sympathetic to his mate's needs.

He cast his brown eyes around his house for a moment, then smiled and walked to an old orange blanket that Zuma had gotten rid of almost a year ago. And Rocky being the recycling pup he was couldn't let it go to waste. He told everyone that he kept it because it was good fabric, but the real reason was because it held the chocolate lab's scent. And since Zuma got rid of the blanket before he and Rocky became mates, it was a very special object to the mix-breed.

Rocky smiled as he curled up on the orange fabric and inhaled deeply. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, there was a knock at his door. He stood up and gave a small stretch, and then walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Rocky, it's Marshall." He could hear the Dalmatian sniff, "Can I come in. . . please?"

The mix-breed opened the door and was met with Marshall's sparkling blue eyes, and a red bow tied around the his neck.

"Come in. . ." As he closed the door, he couldn't help but ask. "Marshall, are you okay."

The Dalmatian sighed and bit his lip, and then tears sprung to his eyes. "I think Chase and I might be through."

Rocky figured this was what Marshall came to talk about. It was painfully obvious that Chase wasn't talking to the Dalmatian for some reason. He leaned in and softly nuzzled Marshall. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I thought I would go out tonight. . . So I put on my favorite bow." He let a tear run down his muzzle. "But I couldn't do it . . . Every time I would start to walk out the door, I thought of Chase. . . And I just couldn't do it. . . No matter how much he's hurt me. . . I don't think I have it in me to hurt him." After a moment, Marshall shook his head. "That's not why I'm here Rocky. . . I don't want to burden you with my problems." The Dalmatian sniffed, then spoke again. "Ryder let me stay with him last night, but he's already gone to bed and I don't want to disturb him." Marshall sniffed again. "But I don't want to be alone tonight."

Rocky gave him a warm smile; put a finger to the Dalmatians lips, and began to sing in a soft voice. . .

 ** _Take the ribbon from around your neck._**

 ** _Shake it loose and let it fall._**

 ** _Just lay soft against my fur._**

 ** _Like the shadows on the wall._**

Marshall smiled as the mix-breed walked over and lay down on the orange blanket, then motioned for the Dalmatian to do the same.

 _ **Come and lay down by my side.**_

 _ **Until the early morning light.**_

As Marshall lay down next to the mix-breed, he sang. . .

 _ **All I'm taking is your time.**_

 _ **Help me make it through the night.**_

 ** _I don't care what's right or wrong._**

 ** _And I won't try to understand._**

 ** _Let the devil take tomorrow._**

 ** _Because tonight I need a friend._**

The two pups locked eyes and both could feel sparks flying as Marshall began to sing again. . .

 _ **Yesterday is dead and gone. . .**_

 _ **And, tomorrow's out of sight.**_

 _ **It's so sad to be alone. . .**_

 _ **Help me make it through the night. . .**_

Marshall's muzzle was now only inch or so away from the mix-breeds. . .

 _ **I don't want to be alone.**_

 _ **Help me make it through the night. . .**_

As he finished, Marshall pressed his lips against the mix-breeds. After a moment however, the mix-bred pulled away. "Sorry Marshall, I can't."

The Dalmatian nodded as his cheeks turned a bright red. "Right. . ." He looked away, "Sorry. . . I just haven't felt loved in a while."

Nuzzling him again, Rocky sighed. "Oh Marshall, you're always loved because you're surrounded by family. . . We all love you. . . I know it's not quite the love you need, but it's still love." He could tell the Dalmatian was unconvinced, so he looked the pup straight in the eye, and tried a different angle. "Maybe Chase is hiding something from you, something he's ashamed of."

The Dalmatian tilted his head to one side, considering the mix-breeds words. Marshall gave a small smile, and nodded, "Maybe you're right." He leaned in and gently placed his head on Rocky's chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Marshall." Rocky said as he closed his eyes, and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Stay tuned. . . Up next. . . A request from a fan!**

 **Please Review!**


	5. You've Got A Friend

**Hello all, this is the first part of what ended up becoming a three part request from _titanflame_. **

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Everest glanced out the window again and sighed. "Where is he?" She turned her pup tag communicator on and spoke into it. "Ryder, Everest. Are you there?"

The teen responded quickly. "Ryder here, is Marshall there yet?"

She shook her head, "no. And I'm getting worried."

"Hmm. . . " The teen narrowed his eyes. "He should be getting there any minuet. . ."

She glanced out the front window again and smiled as a familiar set of headlights came into view from the darkness. "Never mind Ryder, he's here."

Ryder smiled. "Good, let me know if you need anything. . . Ryder, out."

The husky ran to the door and opened it just as the Dalmatian sat paws on the front deck. "Hey Everest," he spoke in almost a monotone as he approached.

They nuzzled for a few moments, and then she pulled away. "I've missed you" At that moment she got her first look at the Dalmatian she called her best friend, and her smile faded. There were dark circles in the white fur around his eyes. And his normally bright blue eyes held no shimmer, nothing more than dull orbs of blue. "What's wrong? . . . Is Chase okay?" Instantly she realized she said the wrong words because the Dalmatians eyes began to fill with tears. "Come in and sit down. . ."

He nodded and followed her inside. She hopped onto the sofa and motioned for him to do the same. "Come tell me why you really came. . . And don't tell me it was because you were worried about winter fire season." She gave a warm smile.

As Marshall joined her on the sofa, he took a deep breath. And told her the real reason he wanted to come and stay with her for a couple of weeks. "Chase and I are having problems." He sniffed. "I think he wants to end things between us, but he's not sure how to tell me. So he won't even talk to me outside of missions."

She shook her head. "I doubt it, Marshall." She said softly, "He loves you more than anything in the world. . ." As she fell silent, something occurred to her. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then spoke with a little more edge. "Has Skye been acting strange too?" She watched the Dalmatian think for a few moments, then nod.

"She hasn't been flirting as much as she used to." He said, catching her drift. "You don't think?"

"I think she realized her flirting got her into trouble." Everest said. "Skye, what did you do?" She added under her breath.

He shook his head, "Enough about me. . . How's everything going up here?"

Taking the subtle hint, she gave a wry smile. "Okay, I guess. . . Jake and Sandy are getting married . . . soon, they haven't decided on a date. But Jake has a full house at the lodge for the third straight month . . . And the next two are booked up too. . ."

"So it might be a while before they do . . . I guess this means the summer programs are going well?" He smiled.

The husky nodded. "We've had a good time . . . But it's worn all of us out. We have to be up and at the lodge by six to get the activities ready."

"Why so early?" Marshall asked.

"Sandy takes some of the guests' bird watching at sunrise. . . Then Jake and Dundee take a few on a nature hike, which lasts about two hours, three times a day. . . Jake hired another tour guide for the hike, but they both do at least two a day because they know first aid. . . And it all ends at night with the Star Parties we do that sometimes go until midnight.

"Star Parties?" the Dalmatians raised an eyebrow.

"Jake bought a very nice telescope and we set it up a few yards away from the lodge in a clearing." She said. "And we all take turns escorting people back to the lodge so they don't get lost.

"Wow, what do you do all day?" Marshall asked.

"I stick around the lodge and answer questions, help Sandy with the yoga and tie chi classes, and help with whatever emergency comes up." Her face lit up. "Dundee's been training me on how to find lost hikers. I'm getting pretty good at it. . ." She sighed. "But I'm worried about Dundee. . . Even though I'm helping, he still gets. . ." She stopped unable to find the right word.

"Frazzled?" Marshall suggested.

She nodded, "that's it. . ."

"Five hours of sleep can do that to someone." Marshall said giving her a soft smile. "But now I'm here, I can help you for a while." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then to her surprise, he began to sing. . .

 ** _When your down, and troubled._**

 ** _And you need a helping hand._**

 ** _And nothing, no nothing is going right._**

 ** _Just close your eyes and think of me._**

 ** _And soon I will be there._**

 ** _To brighten up, even your darkest nights._**

He leaned in and almost whispered the next part of the song in her ear.

 ** _You just call out my name,_**

 ** _And you know where ever I am._**

 ** _I'll come running, to see you again._**

 ** _Winter, Spring, Summer, or Fall._**

 ** _All you have to do is call._**

 ** _And I'll be there._**

 ** _You've got a friend._**

As he finished the song, he kissed her on the top of the head again. "You'll always be my sister, Everest."

She smiled. "There was a time when we were more than that."

He looked her in the eyes. "True, but-" Before her could complete the thought; she pressed her lips against his. After a second, he pulled away, "Everest". He said, but she kissed him again. "Everest, stop!" he yelled.

Suddenly she was overcome with embarrassment. "I . . . I'm sorry." She was close to tears. "I . . . I need to go." She said jumping of the couch and running for the door.

"Everest, wait!" the Dalmatian pleaded as running after her.

The husky opened the door and was met with the forest green eyes of her mate. "Dundee. . ." Her eyes grew wide.

"Ev. . . Are you alright?" He said. He looked past her and saw a certain Dalmatian. "Marshall. . ."

"I'm sorry" she said running past the dingo into the darkness.

"Wait, Ev. . ." He yelled as he ran after her. "Come back!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. . . Please review!**


	6. He Is Beautiful To Me

**Alright, here's the second part of the three request for _titanflame. . ._**

 **The song is 'He Is Beautiful To Be' By Crystal Gayle. . . I encourage you to check out the song, it's beautiful.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't know quite where she was going; Everest just knew she had to keep running until she was far enough away. Away from the best friend she kissed when she didn't mean to, and form the mate she wasn't sure would understand. It didn't matter that the cold rain pelted her white fur, or that her paws hurt form the rough terrain she was running on. She had to keep going.

Suddenly, she tripped over a root she never saw, and tumbled end over end for a second until she landed on her side. She blinked for a few moments, and then fell unconscious.

* * *

He cast his silver eyes over the grounds near the entrance to the cave he now called home. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. The wolf tilted his nose upward to catch any scents that might be nearby, and breathed in deep. He caught the usual smells of the rain, the leaves, and the wet earth. Then, another scent crossed his nose, making his eyes go wide.

Blood.

He broke into a run as he followed the scent. Soon, a mass of white fur came into view in front of him. As he ran toward it, the form morphed into a snow white husky. She was breathing normally, but looking over her numerous cuts and scrapes, the wolf knew she needed help. He placed her on his back and headed back to the safety of his cave.

* * *

"Dundee, its Jake, are you there?" The young man's voice said over the dingo's pup tag.

"I'm here Jake," the pup said. "I haven't found Ev yet." Jake could hear the disappointment and worry in the dingo's Australian accent. "Did you ever get a signal from her pup tag?"

"No, it may be broken or we may not be getting a signal because it's raining pretty hard out there. Wherever she is, she's smart enough to find shelter by now. . ." He paused, trying to figure out how to say something that would surely upset the pup. Finally, he just decided to just say it. "Dundee, come home please, I don't want to worry about both my pups being alone in the rain all night. We can get Ryder and the pups to help us search in the morning."

Normally, Dundee would have said no. But there was something desperate in Jake's voice that made him stop and think. And the more he thought about it, the more he knew Jake was right. "Alright. . . Be there soon."

* * *

Everest shut her eyes tightly, and then slowly opened them about half way. As she looked around, she became more confused. The last thing she remembered was tripping over something and tumbled for a few moments. And she doubted she happened to land in a cave that just happened to have a small fire in the center. The husky attempted to stand up, but a sharp pain in her left front leg made her sit back down.

"That's what I thought. . . You sprained that ankle didn't you?" A voice said causing her to look to the entrance of the cave in surprise. She took an involuntary step back once she noticed the pair of piercing silver grey eyes focused on her in the darkness. "Sorry. . . I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he walked into the light created by the small fire it the middle of the cave.

She looked over his black and dark brown fur that was similar to Chase's, but the pup's body frame and the length of his fur were more like hers. "Who are you . . . what are you?"

He gave a small smile. "My name is Drake. . . I'm a wolf."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know we had wolves in this forest."

"I haven't seen any others," He shrugged, "I guess it's just me. . . You might want to lie down and give that paw a rest. I'll help you get home in the morning."

Everest narrowed her frost blue eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Honestly?" he kept his eyes focused on her. "You don't. . . Then again, you really don't have a choice."

She was silent for a moment, and then she laid down and said. "You sound a lot like Dundee."

Now he raised an eyebrow, "Dundee?" He moved closer to her and laid down a couple feet away from her.

The white fur on her cheeks turned red. "He's my mate."

"Is he a Dalmatian?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Dundee is a Labrador-Dingo mix."

"Stop me if I'm prying," he spoke softly, "why do you have the scent of a Dalmatian on you."

Now she focused her eyes at the floor, "Because I made a mistake."

He tried unsuccessfully to catch her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

When she looked back up at him, her eyes were moist with tears. "Marshall, the Dalmatian, is having problems with his mate. And since he and I are best friends, he came to stay with me for a while. . . And, to make a long story short, I kissed him when I really didn't mean to."

There was silence in the cave for a few long moments, until he spoke again. "Tell me more about Marshall."

"When we first met, I had the biggest crush on him. . ." She smiled at the memory. "He's cute, funny, smart, brave, and has the most incredible blue eyes."

He smiled. "What about Dundee?"

"I love him more than anything. . . And he loves me." She sighed and let a tear slide off her muzzle, "I miss him so much right now." She was quiet for a few moments, then she began so softly sing. . .

 ** _He. . . Is beautiful to me._**

 ** _Not in my wildest dreams._**

 ** _Did I ever dream, he would come to me._**

She fixed her gaze on the small fire, and the longer she looked, the more it reminded her of the fire in the fireplace in the cabin. She could picture herself snuggled up on front of it with Dundee. . .

 ** _He's the key to the door._**

 ** _Of joy never-ending._**

 ** _He's the light, he's the way._**

 ** _And without him I say, I can't go on._**

She let a few more tears fall from her eyes as she sang. . .

 ** _And I . . . will love him till I die._**

 ** _And even then I know this love will grow and grow._**

 ** _He's so beautiful to me_**

 ** _He's beautiful to me._**

 ** _So beautiful to me._**

As she finished, she felt Drake move close to her and lay down. So, she placed her head on his shoulder and let the tears flow more.

"Does Dundee know you had a crush on Marshall?" He spoke softly. When she nodded, he smiled. "If he loves you as much as you love him. . . He'll understand."

After a moment, she nodded. "Maybe. . ."

* * *

 **Drake belongs to _titanflame. . ._ Please Review!**


	7. I Still Believe In You

**Hello all. . . Here's the final part of the three part request for _TitanFlame_. . . **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Drake opened his eyes and focused on the small fire that had dwindled down to embers during the night. 'Guess I'll need to build one before night falls.' The wolf tried to move but realized he couldn't because Everest was leaning up against him. He thought about letting her sleep more, but he knew the sooner he got her home to her friends, the sooner she could apologized to Marshall and Dundee. And, when she got to her friends she could have her ankle wrapped in something better than a rag and a couple of sticks found in the forest.

He leaned over and nuzzled her on the cheek. "Everest . . . time to wake up." She started to stir, but went back to sleep. He shook his head slightly and gave a small sigh. "Everest. . ." The wolf spoke a little louder. "Come on. . ." then he smiled. "The sooner you wake up the sooner you get to see Dundee again."

This time she raised her head groggily. "Fine. . ." She moved herself away from him and tried to stand up, but the same pain from the night before shot through her ankle. "Ow. . ."

"Are you okay?" He shook his head. "If you were okay you wouldn't have said 'ow'. . . Do you need help?"

Now she shook her head. "Just give me a minuet. . ." The husky put her good front paw on the ground and then stood on her back paws. Now she was standing on three paws with the fourth in the air. "Now let's see if I can walk. . ." She moved her back paws forward, then the front one a split second later. Everest moved this way around the cave for a few minutes, and then she stopped and smiled at Drake. "Wow. . . That was easy."

"Ready to go?" he asked as he stood up.

She didn't smile. "I guess so. . ."

Her hesitation was easy to see, so he gave her a warm smile. "Like I said last night, if Marshall and Dundee love you as much as you love them, they'll forgive you. . . Everybody makes mistakes."

Everest paused for a moment, and then sighed. "I guess you right. . . Thanks for rescuing me."

"You're welcome," he walked to the edge of the cave, "but I'm not done yet." As she joined him, she tilted her head in confusion making him laugh. "I'm escorting you home."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

The wolf gave a small smile. "Actually I do. . ." He walked to the opening of the cave. "Do you know where you are?"

She looked at her surroundings in the morning sun and saw his point. "Your right. . . I have no clue where I am."

"You have an advantage though." He said. "You know where we're going."

* * *

"Are you ready for a break?" The wolf turned to Everest, and became slightly alarmed. She was panting a little heavy and her three good legs were shaking. He walked quickly to her. "Never mind, sit down."

She laid down on her stomach with a plop. She smiled and looked up at him. "I guess I was more tired than I thought.

"Just rest for a few minutes," He gave a warm smile back, "then we'll start again." Suddenly, Drake focused on a cluster of nearby bushes. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Dundee, you can come out now."

The dingo slowly moved through the bushes into the clearing, keeping his forest green eyes focused on Drakes silver-gray ones. He glanced at the husky for a second. "Ev, are you okay?"

"Other than being a little tired. . . And my paw" she held it out for him to see. "I'm fine."

He focused his eyes on her paw. "Did he do that to you?"

Her eyes grew wide. "No! I tripped over a tree root when I was running and fell, and ended up getting knocked out. . . Drake found me and took me back to his cave and took care of me."

Dundee focused his eyes on the wolf again. "How did you know my name?" The ginger pup asked.

The wolf gave a small shrug. "When I brought her back to my cave, I noticed a scent I had never smelled before. . . When she told me you were a dingo, I knew that's why I didn't recognize it. . . And I caught the same scent just now." Now he sat down. "You've been following us for a while, probably about ten minutes or so."

"I'm impressed." The dingo conceded, starting to soften up. "And you did a good job on the wrapping too."

"Thanks." Drake said giving a small nod. "I did the best I could with what I had. . . I'm Drake, by the way."

He glanced at the husky and motioned to Dundee, and she gave a small nod. She approached her mate and took a deep breath. "Dundee, I'm sorry. . . Last night, before you came home I accidentally kissed Marshall."

"I know." He said simply, but apparently she didn't hear him.

"I was caught up in the heat of the moment and-" She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers.

After a moment, he pulled away. "I . . . Know."

"How?" she stared in disbelief.

"Marshall told me. . . I ran after you, and he ran after me." Dundee spoke softly. "Once I lost you, he told me why you ran away. . . Ev, he's really worried about you."

She nuzzled him again. "So. . . Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know." He looked into her eyes. And for the first time, she noticed tears in the corners of his green eyes. "Can you forgive me?" Before she could say anything, he began to sing. . .

 _Everyone wants a piece of my time._

 _I still put you at the end of the line._

 _Oh it breaks my heart to cause you this pain._

 _Give me a chance to prove_

 _I'll make it up to you._

 _I still believe in you._

 _With a love that will always be._

 _Standing so strong and true,_

 _Baby I still believe in you and me._

As he finished, he leaned in and nuzzled her again. "I've been so distant lately. . . And I haven't been giving you the love you need." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Above anything else, I'm your mate . . . Not just your co-worker or your friend, your mate. And no matter how busy our lives get, I will always make time for you." He pressed his lips to hers again.

Drake smiled as he watched the two lovebirds. Soon he came to the realization that he wasn't needed anymore and started to walk away.

Everest noticed and spoke up. "Drake wait!" He stopped as she stood up and hobbled over to him. Once she got there, she nuzzled him gently. "Thank you . . . for everything."

He smiled. "Your welcome, Everest. . . See you around."

"Wait," She said again. "You're really good at navigating through the forest, and you know first aid. And I think you would get along great with the rest of the pups."

The wolf raised an eyebrow. "Rest of the pups?" he repeated.

"Why don't you come back with Dundee and me and be another rescue pup in the Paw Patrol?" she asked. "We could use and extra set of paw's at the Lodge."

Dundee nodded. "She's right . . . from what I've seen; you would make a great addition to our team."

"What's the Paw Patrol?" Drake asked.

* * *

 **The song is 'I Still Believe In You' By Vince Gill. . . Please Review!**


	8. All I Ask

**Sorry about the wait. . . I admit I had the dreaded 'writers block' for a while. . . But now i'm back!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rocky," the mix breed looked up at the sound of his name. Surprise grew across his face. "Marshall. . . I thought you were staying with Everest for a couple weeks."

The Dalmatian nodded slowly. "I was . . . but something changed."

Rocky tilted his head and looked into the Dalmatians blue eyes and noticed something different. Marshall wasn't upset, now he was more determined. He motioned for the Dalmatian to lay down next to him in the shade of the tree they were under. "I'll help in any way I can."

Marshall gave the mix breed the first real smile in weeks. "I need to talk to Chase, but he won't talk to me." The smile grew mischievous. "So he'll talk to you."

Rocky's brown eyes held surprise again, and he shook his head. "Sorry Marshall, I'm not getting in between you and Chase."

"You're not, just hear me out. . ."Marshall said, and then he started whispering in the mix breeds ear.

* * *

"Chase, can I talk to you please." A voice said from the other side of the shepherd's door. He recognized it as the voice of his leader. He walked to the door. But instead of Ryder standing there, he was tackled by a pup and pinned on his back. Once Chase opened his amber eyes, he found himself staring into the sky blue eyes he was deeply in love with.

"Now," the Dalmatian said, "you'll talk to me."

"Marshall. . ."

"Just tell me if you still love me." The Dalmatian said, then paused for a few moments. But again, Chase stayed silent. Frustrated, Marshall let out a growl. "Damn it Chase, say something!" the Dalmatian yelled. "I'm tired of you not saying anything to me! Tell me you love me! Tell me you hate me and never want to see me again! Just say something!" Marshall stopped yelling. Then he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, attempting to get his breathing back to normal. Once his breathing became normal again, he started to sing. . .

 ** _I will leave my heart at the door._**

 ** _I won't say a word; they've all been said before you know._**

 ** _So why don't we just play pretend._**

 ** _Like we're not scared of what might be next._**

 ** _Or scared of having nothing left._**

As the Dalmatian sang , he slowly came off the shepherd. . .

 ** _Look, don't get me wrong._**

 ** _There is no tomorrow._**

 ** _All I ask is. . ._**

He focused his blue eyes on Chase's amber ones and sang. . .

 ** _If this is my last night with you._**

 ** _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend._**

 ** _Give me a memory I can use._**

 ** _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do._**

 ** _It matters how this ends._**

 ** _What if I never love again?_**

With that, Marshall broke down and let all the hurt and frustration come out. For a few seconds, all Chase could do was look at how much he hurt his mate. Finally, he decided to just said the words he was dreading to say. "I kissed Skye."

The Dalmatian looked up in surprise. "Chase. . ."

"I'm sorry." Chase fell to the ground and let a torrent of his own tears fall. "I-it j-just happened. . . S-she was c-coming on t-to me and I j-just. . ."

"Made a mistake. . ." Marshall said filling in the blank.

The shepherd nodded. "I-I'm s-sorry." He sobbed. After a moment Chase felt something he missed so much.

He felt Marshall's face nuzzle his fur and Dalmatians arms wrap around his neck. "I love you Chase, more than anything in the world."

Chase looked into the Dalmatians blue eyes. "D-does that m-mean you f-forgive me?"

The Dalmatian nodded. "I love Skye like a sister, but she flirts all the time. It's not _completely_ your fault." He smiled, "it's _partially_ your fault for letting her get to you. And it's _all_ your fault for not telling me."

The shepherd nodded. "I know."

"I still love you Chase." Marshall smiled as his muzzle moved closer to his mates. "You might do things that hurt me, upset me, or make me angry. But you will never do anything to not make me love you anymore."

"Good." The shepherd pressed his muzzle hard against the Dalmatians until his white fur hit the floor and his blue eyes rolled back into his head. After a moment, the shepherd pulled away. "Before I make this up to you, I have to know one thing." He whispered as his mate gave him a blank look. "I know Ryder's with Katie tonight. . . So how did his voice get on the other side of my door?"

There were a few moments of silence, and then Marshall smiled. "Rocky."

The shepherd nodded, "that explains that." Then he pressed his muzzle against his mate and watched the Dalmatian's blue eyes roll back in his head again.

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **The song is _'All I Ask'_ By the incredible Adele.**

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chandelier

**Hello all. . . Sorry it's been so long since i updated this story. I got sidetracked with other stories, so be on the lookout!**

 **I chose an interesting song here, and i hope you like the way I interpreted it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Just like Chase, Skye had trouble talking to Marshall. Though in a different way, she felt just as guilty as the Shepherd did. After all, she coaxed the shepherd into kissing her in a moment of weakness. In the process she hurt four pups, including herself, and Ryder.

In the past, before the pups had mates, she openly flirted with all the pups. Usually to get them to do something she wanted them to do, and in Chase's case, because she really liked him.

But she now realized, maybe too late, that it was inappropriate to flirt with someone who was already in love with someone else. No matter what she did, she couldn't change the shepherds mind. He was in love with Marshall, not her.

She opened her pink tinged brown eyes and stood up, turned around a couple of times, than laid back down. After a few moments her eyes popped opened again, and she sighed. Finally she gave up on sleeping and walked out the door to her pup-house and into the night.

The moon was nothing more than a thin crescent of light in the dark sky. She gave a wry smile. In a way, it the sliver of moon mirrored how small she felt. Deciding to spend some time outside before trying to go back to sleep, she walked over to a nearby tree, and sat down on her stomach. Looking up at the stars in the night sky, she started to sing a song that pretty much said how she felt. . .

 ** _Pretty girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything._**

 ** _When will I learn?_**

 ** _I push it down, push it down._**

The cockapoo stopped for a split second, and then instead of continuing to sing the first verse, she sang the second as a way to forget the pain came to her. . .

 ** _It's done now, and I'm a mess._**

 ** _Gotta get out now, gotta run from this._**

 ** _Here comes the shame, here comes the shame._**

As a tear started to make its way down her cheek, she made up her mind. . .

 ** _One, two, three. . . One, two, three, drink._**

 ** _One, two, three. . . One, two, three, drink._**

 ** _One, two, three. . . One, two, three, drink._**

 ** _I'll throw 'um back, 'till I lose count._**

She stood up and continued to sing. . .

 ** _I . . . Wanna swing . . .From the chandelier._**

 ** _From the Chandiler._**

 ** _I . . .Wanna live like tomorrow doesn't exist._**

 ** _Like it doesn't exist._**

 ** _I'm. . .Wanna fly like a bird through the night._**

 ** _Feel the tears as they dry._**

 ** _I . . . Wanna swing . . .From the chandelier._**

 ** _From the Chandiler._**

Skye stopped singing and started to wipe away her tears with a paw when a familiar, soft voice startled her.

"Skye, please don't do that. . . It won't solve anything."

She spun around quickly and was stunned as looked into a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Marshall. . ."

"Don't punish yourself like that." The Dalmatian walked closer to her without taking his tear-filled blue eyes off her. "It would only hurt me more."

The cockapoo rolled her pink-tinged eyes. "How could I hurt you more than I already have?"

"You could make me feel like I failed as a big brother," He said simply. Marshall waited for his words to sink in, and then he continued. "When you came to the PAW Patrol, you had no family like the rest of us. We quickly became close, like brother and sister. . ." As he spoke, more tears came to her eyes. "I noticed your crush on Chase before anyone else. And even though I was disappointed for me, I was happy when you started going out together. . . When he started moving away from you and started coming closer to me, I was conflicted. As much as I loved finally having him, I knew how much it would hurt you when you found out. . . When you did, it hurt me as much as it hurt you. . . I was going to talk to you but-"

"Rubble found me first. . ." She gave small smile at the memory. A tear rolled down her cheek, "he told me he'd always loved me. . ." Suddenly, the bulldog amber eyes flashed through her mind. The eyes that showed her completely unconditional love no matter how much she flirted, and she took advantage of them.

He walked closer to her. "Skye, I'm sorry for taking Chase away from you."

"Oh, Marshall. . ." She buried her face into the Dalmatians chest and let the tears flow. He gently stroked the top of her head with his paw. After a moment, she looked back up into the blue eyes that always gave her comfort whenever she needed it. "How can you be so kind after I almost ruined your perfect relationship?"

He continued to softly stroke the fur on her head. "Let's just say my parents were never kind to me and leave it at that. So when I was on my own, I made a promise to myself that I would never treat anyone the way I was treated." He let a tear run down his cheek. "Like I told Chase, there's nothing you could do to make me not love you anymore." He placed his paw under her chin, and brought her eyes to meet his own. "You'll always be my little sister, Skye."

* * *

 **Awww. . . Am I a softy or what?**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Angel of the Morning

**Well I've been having some writers block issues with other stories. Even though "Mountain Of Trouble" has been practically writing itself, it doesn't seem to be very popular, so i think i'm going to shelve that one for now, unless ya'll think i should keep going. . . I was having problems with trying to figure it out where this story should go after this chapter. . . Ideas?**

 **Anyway. . . Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Rubble let tear fall out his amber-orange eyes out over the ocean and sighed. He knew what he was about to do would be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life, but it had to be done weather he and Skye liked it or not. He stood up and wiped the tear away. The bulldog took one last look out at the ocean, and then walked down the beach to his rig.

* * *

"Skye. . . Can we talk?" The cockapoo looked up at the door to her pup house. After a second, she stood up and shook herself off and opened it. "Rubble. . ." She noticed the damp fur around the bulldogs amber eyes. "Are you okay?"

He said nothing as he walked through the door. Finally he turned around and focused on her eyes and spoke softly sighed. "Skye. . ."

She suddenly placed her paw over his muzzle to his surprise and nodded. "I know. . . I'm sorry for getting your hopes up like I did." She looked away from him as a tear of her own ran down her cheek, "I played with your emotions when I knew wasn't ready to fall in love with someone else. I made you think you had a chance when, really, you didn't. And, I'm sorry."

He gave a small smile. "It's not all your fault; I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable. I should have known better. . ." Rubble sniffed, and smiled. He placed his paw underneath her chin and brought her pink tinged brown eyes to meet his own. Then he pressed his lips gently against hers. After a moment he pulled away and started to walk back towards the door.

"Rubble?" she said, making him turn to face her. Skye walked to him again and nuzzled him, and then locked her pleading eyes into his own. "Do you wanna?" she waggled her eyebrows. "One more time . . . please."

He gave her a small smile, and stared to sing. . .

 ** _There'll be no strings to bind your hands, not if my love can't bind your heart._**

 ** _There's no need to take a stand, for it was I who chose to start._**

 ** _I see no need to take me home. . ._**

 ** _I'm old enough to face the dawn. . ._**

Rubble took her paw, and as they walked to her bed, he sang. . .

 ** _Just call me angel of the morning, angel._**

She smiled and sang the next set of lyrics. . .

 ** _Just touch my cheek before you leave me, darlin'._**

 ** _Just call me angel of the morning, angel._**

 ** _Then slowly turn away . . . from me._**

He gently pushed her onto her back and nuzzled her. Then, he continued to sing. . .

 ** _Maybe the sun's light will dim._**

 ** _And, it won't matter anyhow._**

Skye reached up with a delicate paw, brought his face in close, and pressed her lips against his. Once she broke the kiss, she continued to sing. . .

 ** _When mornings echo says the end,_**

 ** _We'll cherish what we have now._**

He planted a few small kisses on her neck, then pulled away, and sang. . .

 ** _And if were victims of the night. . ._**

 ** _I won't be blinded by the light._**

After Rubble placed his lips on hers again, he sang. . .

 ** _Just call me angel of the morning, angel._**

She smiled as she sang. . .

 ** _Just touch my cheek before you leave me, darlin'._**

He smiled as well, even though a tear made its way down his cheek. . .

 ** _Just call me angel of the morning, angel._**

She reached up and wiped his tear away. . .

 ** _Then, slowly turn away. . ._**

 ** _I won't beg you to stay, with me. . ._**

* * *

In the morning, Rubble opened to the door to Skye's pup house and started to walk out, when suddenly her turned around and locked his eyes with hers. "If you ever want to try again Skye. . . "

"I'll come find you when I'm ready. . ." She smiled. Then she watched him walk away as a best friend, but no longer a lover.

* * *

 **It was too easy to just have everybody kiss and make up. . . It was much more interesting to have than kiss and break up.**

 **The song is 'Angel of the Morning' but Juice Newton.**

 **Please Review!**

 **And if you get the chance, go read 'Mountain of Trouble.'**


	11. When I Think About Cheating

**Hello all! On to the next installment!**

* * *

Somehow, Rocky knew the chocolate lab would be here, looking out at the ocean. And why not? It was one of the most beautiful spots in all of Adventure Bay. You could see the beach stretch into the ocean and the ocean go for miles and miles. No one else knew about this place but the two of them.

It was also the place where Zuma and Rocky confessed their love for each other, where they shared their first kiss, and where they first made love to each other. It was where they shared many secrets with each other, and where hurt feelings where forgiven.

Rocky hoped tonight would be no different.

He approached the lab slowly, until he was just a few feet away. The mix-breed stopped and stared his mates form in the moonlight. He wanted desperately to touch that fur and feel it against his own, He wanted to inhale Zuma's musky scent, and press his lips against the labs.

None of that had happened in a while, not since-

"What do you want?" Zuma said without turning around. There was a certain harshness and hate in his voice that Rocky had never heard before.

"You. . ." The mix-breed said quietly. "I want you to talk to me. . . What did I do?" He could already feel the tears building in his eyes. "What did I do to make you hate me?"

Zuma turned in surprise. "Rocky. . . I could never hate you. . . I love you too much."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Rocky let the tears fall to the ground. "Why do you growl at me every time I walk near you?"

The chocolate lab narrowed his eyes. "Why did I see Marshall go into your pup house wearing his favorite big red bow?" He spat. "And why did he not come out until morning?" Zuma growled.

Rocky's brown eyes stared at the lab for a moment. It was well known that before Rocky and Zuma got together, the mix breed and the Dalmatian lusted for each other. And while they became close, they were never in love with each other.

"For a while, Chase wasn't talking to Marshall." Rocky looked the lab in the eye, "Marshall hadn't felt loved for so long, that he decided to go find it." As soon as the words were out, he knew they were the wrong ones.

Zuma narrowed his sea green eyes and growled even louder. "So he came to you and you 'loved' him." He walked closer, keeping his eyes focused on the other pup. "Exactly how long did you 'love' him?"

Tears started to run down the mix-breeds cheeks harder. He hated when he got yelled at, especially by Zuma. "He needed a friend and a shoulder to cry on. . . And I gave him that." He started crying harder. "H-he tried to k-kiss me." Before he could finish the thought, he was knocked onto his back hard as Zuma pinned him to the ground.

"He kissed you and you say that nothing happened!" Zuma yelled and growled louder.

Tears were streaming down the mix-breeds muzzle. "He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away I swear!" Then the mix-breed yelped in pain. "Zuma stop, your hurting me!"

The chocolate lab blinked and shook his head as though he was coming out of a trance and looked down. Rocky's muzzle was covered in tears and his front legs where he was being pinned down had a dark liquid flowing from them.

Blood. . . he had gripped his mate so tightly that his claws had dug deep into his mates silver-grey fur. Ashamed, he immediately leaped off and ran into the forest.

"Zuma wait!" Rocky said ignoring the pain and running after him.

As he followed the lab through the forest, the Rocky started to feel weak and dizzy. He shook his head slightly, trying to shake away those feelings. He had to keep going. He had to tell Zuma that he loved him. He had to make sure that Zuma knew that Rocky was his and his alone.

He felt himself stumble, but he caught himself before he hit the ground. Then he stumbled again. And this time he couldn't stop himself from falling. As he hit the ground, he came up with enough strength to speak.

"Zuma . . . help!"

* * *

When he woke up, Rocky found himself lying on one of the beds at Katie's clinic. He cast his brown eyes down at his front legs and noticed they were wrapped in gauze, covering the marks that Zuma made.

"Zuma!" his eyes grew wide.

He looked up to see the blonde teen quickly walk towards him. "Rocky, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

He ignored her questions, and asked one of his own. "Where's Zuma?"

"He's outside, but-" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Rocky was out of his bed and started running toward the door. "Rocky wait, you shouldn't be on your front legs yet, Rocky!" She called after him, but her words fell on deaf ears as he went out the door.

* * *

As soon as he was out the door, Rocky searched around for his mate. After a couple of seconds, he spotted a familiar form lying on a nearby park bench looking out at the ocean. "Zuma!" he yelled running to join him on the bench.

"Zuma . . ." the mix-breed started to speak, but when he got a good look at the lab, he was slightly taken aback. The lab had dried blood matted in a good portion of his fur.

Rocky's blood.

Suddenly tears sprang to his brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

Zuma turned to his mate with sea green eyes wide. "I hurt _you_ . . . and _you're_ sorry?" he said surprised.

"I'm sorry for making you think I cheated on you." Before the lab could speak, the mix-breed stopped him. "Hear me out." He said softly. Then suddenly he couldn't think of anything to say, so instead he began to sing. . .

 _ **I've never done anything,**_

 _ **That would bring tears to your eyes.**_

 _ **I've never cross the line.**_

 _ **Or needed an alibi, to cover up a lie.**_

 _ **But Zuma I'll admit.**_

 _ **There were times when I could have.**_

 _ **The thing that kept me strong.**_

 _ **Is the one thing that is always on My mind.**_

He looked straight into the sea green eyes he fell in love with and continued to sing. . .

 _ **When I think about cheating,**_

 _ **All I think about is you leaving.**_

 _ **And how my world would fall to pieces**_

 _ **If I tossed your love away.**_

 _ **Even when I'm tempted by some stranger.**_

 _ **I know there's never any danger.**_

 _ **I just think about you leaving.**_

 _ **When I think about cheating.**_

Rocky watched as tears continued to fall from the labs eyes.

"I should have believed you." Zuma said. "I should have known you would never cheat on me."

The mix-breed gave a wry smile. "Yes, you should have." He moved closer and nuzzled the lab, "but it doesn't matter now. . . I love you Zuma, I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too Rocky." He said nuzzling his mate as well. "I always have, and I always will." He said pressing his lips against the mix-breeds.

After a moment, Rocky broke the kiss and nuzzled his mate again. As he inhaled Zuma's musky scent, however, he made a face. He caught the metallic scent of blood. "Before we go any further, I need you to do something for me. . ." Zuma raised a curious eyebrow. "I need you to get a bath." The mix breed said smiling.

* * *

 **Sorry about taking so long with updating. . . I've had a lot of different stories going and I've had some amazingly bad writers block lately. But i'm trying to plow right through it, so wish me luck!**

 **Please review!**

 **Oh and the song is 'When I Think About Cheating' by Gretchen Wilson.**


	12. We Believe in Happy Endings

**Hello all! Again i'm sorry for being so long on the update, but at least now I only have this chapter and one more to go for this story.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie looked up from the front counter at her vet office/pet wash when the chime on her front door rang. Her blue eyes widened in fear when Ryder came in with Skye in his arms. "Is she okay?" She said coming around to meet him.

He shook his head, "I don't know. . . She said her stomach hurts and she's thrown up a couple of times this morning." Ryder kept his burgundy eyes focused on the pup. "Skye?" he said softly as he stroked the tan fur on her head. "Where here." She looked up at him with soft pinkish brown eyes, and nodded.

"Hey Skye," Katie spoke with a soft voice as well. "Come on back and let's give you a check-up."

They nodded and followed her back to one of two rooms Katie had for check-ups. She opened the door and flipped on the lights. "Ryder, you can set her on the table." She said as she opened a nearby cabinet and picked up a couple of things. "Okay Skye." She said facing the cockapoo. "Let's see what's going on." Katie said as she started. "Have you eaten anything you normally wouldn't eat?"

"No" the teen and the pup answered at the same time.

Katie gave a small chuckle and looked at Ryder. "I was asking Skye, but it's nice to you back her up." She noticed the teen was troubled about something, he couldn't meet her eyes all of the sudden. "Is there something you're not telling me Ryder?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It's okay Ryder," Skye said softly. She looked from him to Katie. "I haven't been eating much at all."

The teen shook her head. "Skye, you know that's not good for you." She raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you're not eating?" she asked, even though she could make a pretty good guess.

"Rubble and I had a fight, and we decided to take a break." She sighed, "Until we're ready for each other."

Katie noticed the pup blink away tears. "I'm sorry. . . It's no fun fighting with the one you love." She looked at Ryder.

The cockapoo looked from Ryder to Katie with a wry smile. "I've never seen you two fight, ever."

Ryder smiled and took Katie's hand. "Trust me, we have arguments."

"But never stay angry with each other for more than a few hours." Katie reluctantly took her blue eyes off Ryder, and focused them on Skye. "If you've had an argument with someone you love, never go to bed without saying you're sorry." She looked back at Ryder, and somehow, and his face had become closer.

Ryder's amber eyes locked on hers. "And never got to bed without telling your girlfriend 'I love you'" He gently brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "It's not about why you argue. . . It's about how you say you're sorry." After a moment, he began to sing. . .

 ** _Who can tell just how it starts?_**

 ** _Angry words, and broken hearts._**

 **' _till silently we sit apart, you and I._**

As Ryder continued to sing, Katie sang with him. . .

 ** _But in a while, the anger's gone._**

 ** _And we forget, who's right or wrong._**

 ** _And one of us will end it all, with just a smile._**

 ** _We believe in happy endings,_**

 ** _Never breaking only bending,_**

 ** _Taking time, enough for mending the hurt inside._**

 ** _We believe in new beginnings._**

 ** _Giving in and forgetting._**

 ** _We believe in happy endings . . . you and I._**

Katie sang alone, never taking her eyes off Ryder . . .

 ** _Just a word is all it takes._**

 ** _And then at last the silence breaks._**

 ** _And looking back it makes us ache._**

 ** _For what we've done._**

Ryder took her hand in his own, and sang the rest of the song with her. . .

 ** _And so we cling together now._**

 ** _And wonder why were oh so proud._**

 ** _When all that matters anyhow_**

 ** _Is our love._**

 ** _We believe in happy endings,_**

 ** _Never breaking only bending,_**

 ** _Taking time, enough for mending, the hurt inside._**

 ** _We believe in new beginnings._**

 ** _Giving in and forgetting._**

 ** _We believe in happy endings . . . you and I._**

As they finished singing, they pressed their lips together. After a moment, they pulled away at almost the same time. "That's what love is." Ryder said.

"Skye, I'd like to keep you here for a little while. . . I'll give you some fluids and make sure that you eat." Katie said after a long moment. The teen seemed to want to say something else, but didn't.

Ryder noticed. "Was there something else?"

She hesitated, but still said nothing. Katie had an idea of what might be causing Skye's symptoms, but she need to run a test to be sure. If she was right, and she had a feeling she was, it would change the pup's life forever.

That's why she wanted to be sure.

"I'll let you know when she'll be ready to come home." She said.

Ryder raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn't say anything. He just leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'll see you later." He gently stroked Skye's soft fur, and then kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll see you later." He said as he walked out the door.

After a few seconds of silence, Skye focused her eyes on Katie. "Okay, spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The teen said quickly without looking at the pup.

The pup gave a small smile. "Of course you don't. . ."

Katie sighed, and locked her eyes with the pups. "I don't think this is as simple as an upset stomach. . . I want to run a test to be sure."

* * *

Hours later, when Ryder came back to Katie's, he found Skye curled up asleep on a cushion next to the front desk. "How's she doing?" He asked.

Katie smiled. "I gave her something to settle her stomach, and she been doing fine. . . But."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing wrong, just surprising . . . I had a gut feeling that this was more than just an upset stomach, so I ran a test to see if I was right" She locked eyes with Ryder and smiled, "and I was."

* * *

 **I want to be clear, even though the song is _'We Believe in Happy Endings'_ by Earl Thomas Conley and Emmylou Harris (which i encourage you to go find on youtube), this isn't the end of the story. . . There's one more chapter to go!**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Open Arms

**For the record, i know this one is short. But i really felt there wasn't anything else to say. . . Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ryder looked from his game just in time to see Skye come running through the doors of The Lookout and skid to a stop in front of him. "Woah Skye," he smiled and picked her up, "slow down. . . How did the check-up with Katie go?"

"Do you know where Rubble is?" She said ignoring the question.

He looked at and raised an eyebrow. "I think he's in his pup house, why? Are you going to tell him?" She nodded then jumped out of his arms and ran towards the door. "Wait Skye, where are you going?" After a moment, he shook his head slightly. "Right . . . you're going to find Rubble . . . duh."

* * *

When she got to the bulldozer shape pup house, she reached up a paw to knock on the door, but then stopped when the door opened on its own.

"Skye," the bulldog said giving her a small smile. "I'm glad you're here. . ." He moved back into his pup house, "come in."

As she walked in, Skye couldn't help but smile at the interior of the pup house. Most people would think that because Rubble liked to play in the sand, dirt, and mud, his pup house would be dirty and messy. Actually, out of all of pups, Rubble kept his pup house the cleanest. She walked past the neatly stacked 'Apollo The Superdog' comics, the shelf with CD player and neatly organized CD's, and sat down next to his spotless tan pup bed.

"Rubble-" She started to speak, but the bulldog interrupted her.

"Skye, I love you." He said, looking into her eyes. He let the words hang there for a few moments, and then he spoke again. "As much as it hurt watching you flirt with the pups when we were together, I realized it hurts much worse being without you." Tears started to fill his orange-amber eyes. "I love you and I don't think there's anything you can do to change that." He looked down for a moment to gather up courage, and then he focused his eyes on her again. "I want you back Skye. . . That is, if you want me."

Skye just sat there in silence. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Even after everything she had done to him, he was still willing to overlook all of it to be with her. "Rubble . . . I . . ." Suddenly she couldn't come up with anything to say. . . So instead, she began to sing. . .

 ** _Standing beside you, here in the dark._**

 ** _Feeling your heart beat with mine._**

 ** _Softly you whisper, your so sincere._**

 ** _How could our love be so blind?_**

 ** _We sailed on together, we drifted apart._**

 ** _And here you are by my side._**

She saw Rubble smile, so she continued to sing. . .

 ** _So now I come to you, with open arms._**

 ** _Nothing to hide, believe what I say._**

 ** _So here I am, with open arms._**

 ** _Hoping you'll see, what your love means to me._**

 ** _Open arms. . ._**

He moved close to her and pressed his lips to hers. After a moment, he sang the next part. . .

 ** _Living without you, feeling alone._**

 ** _This empty house seems so cold._**

 ** _Wanting to hold you, wanting you near._**

 ** _How much I wanted you home._**

 ** _Now that you've come back._**

 ** _Turned night into day._**

 ** _Now, I need you to stay._**

 ** _So now I come to you, with open arms._**

 ** _Nothing to hide, believe what I say._**

 ** _So here I am, with open arms._**

 ** _Hoping you'll see, what your love means to me._**

 ** _Open arms. . ._**

After he finished, they kissed with more love and passion then they had ever done before. A few seconds later, she pulled away. "I love you Rubble."

"I love you to Skye." He said as they pressed their lips together again. Then, he gently move her onto her back and stood over her.

The cockapoo blushed. "Rubble, wait."

"What?" he asked in confusion. "Am I moving too fast?"

She shook her head, "no that's not in it's just. . . I'm pregnant." He stared at her for a few moments, and then she broke into a smile. "There yours" she said, making him smile as well.

* * *

 **See what a mean?**

 **The song is " _Open Arms"_ by Journey.**

 **Unfortunately, that brings this set of stories to an end. The rest of Skye and Rubble's story will take place in my series _One Shot Wonders._ **

**Please review!**


End file.
